parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleo (Shrek) part 21 - That's What Friends Are For
(Cleo goes outside and is surprised to see Giselle gathering rocks and sticks to make what appears to be a wall.) *Cleo: Pinkie? What are you doing? *Giselle: I think you of all people would recognize a wall when you see one. *Cleo: Well, yeah. But the wall is supposed to go around my desert, not through it. *Giselle: It is. See? There's your half and this is my half. *Cleo: (saracstically) Oh, your half? *Giselle: Yes, my half. I helped rescue the prince. I did half the work. I get half the booty. Now give me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head. (After hearing this, Cleo angrily walks up to Giselle and tries to push her away with a stick.) *Cleo: Back off! *Giselle: No, you back off! *Cleo: This is my desert! *Giselle: Our desert! *Cleo: Let go, Giselle! *Giselle: You let go! *Cleo: Stubborn deer! *Giselle: Smelly mummy! *Cleo: FINE! (Cleo angrily walks away and drops the stick causing Pinkie to fall to the ground. But Giselle doesn't give up so easily and starts following her.) *Giselle: Hey! Hey! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet! *Cleo: Well, I'm through with you! *Giselle: Uh-uh! You know, with you it's always, "Me, me, me!" Well, guess what? Now it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me! You insult me and you don't appreciate anything I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away! *Cleo: Oh, yeah? If I treated you so bad, how come you came back? *Giselle: Because that's what friends do. They forgive each other! *Cleo: Oh, yeah. Yeah. You're right, Giselle. I forgive you... FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK! (Cleo angrily enters the outhouse and slams the door behind her.) *Giselle: (groans) You're so wrapped up in layers, onion girl, you're afraid of your own feelings! *Cleo: (from inside the outhouse) Go away! *Giselle: See? There you are doing it again, just like you did to Eugene, and all he ever did was like you, maybe even love you. *Cleo: Love me?! He said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the two of you talking! *Giselle: He wasn't talking about you, he was talking about-- (she remembers her promise to Eugene) --uh, somebody else. (Cleo suddenly comes out of the outhouse, slowly and calmly.) *Cleo: He... wasn't talking about me? Well, then who was he talking about? *Giselle: Uh-uh! No way! I ain't saying anything! You don't wanna listen to me, right? Right? *Cleo: Giselle... *Giselle: No. (She turns away from her.) *Cleo: (sarcastically) Okay. Look, I'm sorry, alright? (Giselle just gives her a stern look. Cleo takes a deep breath and sighs.) *Cleo: I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly mummy. Can you ever forgive me? (Giselle thinks for a minute and becomes happy again.) *Giselle: Hey, that's what friends are for right? *Cleo: Right. Friends? *Giselle: Friends. (Cleo shakes Giselle by the hoof in agreement.) *Cleo: So, uh, what did Eugene say about me? *Giselle: What are you asking me for? Why don't you just go ask him? (Cleo suddenly remembers something.) *Cleo: The wedding! We'll never make it in time! *Giselle: (laughs) Never fear! For if there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way! (Giselle lets out a loud whistle and a huge roar fills the desert. Suddenly, George appears from out of the forest. Cleo is shocked with amazement.) *Cleo: Giselle?! *Giselle: (laughs) I guess it's just my animal magnetism! *Cleo: (laughs) Oh, come here you! *Giselle: Alright! Alright! Don't get all slobbery! No one likes a kiss-up! Alright, hop on and hold on tight! I haven’t had a chance to install the seatbelts yet. (Cleo and Giselle get on George’s back and he starts off towards Duloc. Cleo and Giselle are enjoying the ride all the way.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:Shrek Parts